Time
by Courtney.Wortney
Summary: Harry is captured by Snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor where he confronts Voldemort.  He just needs time.


Time

**So this was just a short story I wrote because I got bored one night. I don't really want to update it but you can always let me know what you think.**

**It's set during DH**

_He needed more time. If he could just hold them off for longer he could make it._

The cold stony floor seemed extremely interesting to Harry right now, while he was trying to think of ways to escape his situation. Escaping was too drastic he would be killed instantly, before the word 'Help' could roll of his tongue. Time, such a simple thing but the only thing that could save him. Harry switched his attention to the disturbance that had risen outside.

"We can't kill him! The dark lord would slaughter us!" The voice of Lucius Malfoy rose from the corridor and carried to Harry's hellish prison followed by the familiar sharp voice of Snape.

"I was not implying to kill him you simple minded idiot! Simply let me give this to him it will make him too weak to fight, the dark lord would reward us." Lucius sighed heavily before giving a defeated grunt. The heavy door opened. Harry pressed himself against the wall hoping to disappear into it. Every bone in his body seemed to cry out in pain and protest.

"It's me Potter, here take this" he thrust a small vile at Harry containing a deep black liquid. Harry opened his mouth in protest but was cut off before words were uttered.

"Drink it, trust me it won't kill you. With it you just might survive Potter" Snape demanded before stalking back into the corridor and pulling the heavy door shut behind him, once again leaving Harry imprisoned and alone. Harry stared at the vile in his hand. It swirled in the glass like smoke. Could this be trusted? He wondered. Harry hated the potions master and began a new more powerful loathing towards him after being bashed into oblivion before awaking in this damp, dark prison.

His head swarm with the throbbing pain in his head. No, he thrust the small vile at the wall with force shattering the glass letting the ugly blackness inside escape. Ron and Hermione would find him. They would alert the Order. They would stop at nothing to find him. He just needed time.

The door was dragged open once more. This time two bulky Death Eaters draped in black robes faces hidden behind menacing masks dragged him up by the arms. He cried out in pain, feeling his body burn and the room swim before him. He was dragged down the small, dark corridor covered in mould and mildew. They twisted down the corridor before being dragged painfully up steps that lead to the Malfoy Manor living room. He lifted his head up and took in his surroundings. Draco's Mother stood in the corner looking like a bad smell had entered the room, next to the huge fireplace. Flames danced in it but they weren't welcoming flames like at Hogwarts. Lucius stood next to Draco sneering down at him. Draco had a pained expression on his face as he stared at Harry, he looked too afraid to move. The living room was a huge empty space consisting of no colour, a fluffy black and white rug was laying, perfectly placed on the cold stone floor in the middle of the room and there were several armchairs shoved against the walls. Leaving a feel of cold and emptiness lingering. A small stool sat lonely in the middle of the room.

"Well hello Potter, welcome to Malfoy Manor" Lucius sneered gripping Draco on the shoulder.

"Put him down there" he gestured towards a small stool in the middle of the room. The two Death Eaters forced Harry onto the stool before tying his arms and legs together they stepped away satisfied with their job and stood guard by the wooden door leading to the hallway. Harry stared silently at the ground, his pulse racing.

"Bring in the other two" he commanded. Harry looked up. His heart sank when he watched Ron and Hermione struggling against four brawny Death Eaters who had them by their arms, both gaged, their wrists were tied together. They were Harry's last chance and they had been caught. Hermione whimpered when she saw Harry and struggled harder against the four death eaters, causing one to twist her arm, tears sprung to her eyes. He stared at the ground again, hearing Ron and Hermione protest against the four as they dragged them over to the armchairs and pushed them into them proceeding to tie up their ankles.

"Call him" barked Lucius to one of the Death Eaters. He rolled up his sleeve, revealing his dark mark he raised his wand and pressed it into his flesh. The snake wriggled.

"Won't be long now Potter" he whispered "Draco! You know what to do" he ordered.

Draco stepped forward still wearing his pained expression. He raised his wand, his hand shaking slightly. He paused looking down at Harry. Harry looked up at him and stared at him with pure hatred.

"Do it Draco, hurry up my boy" Lucius snarled.

Harry glared at Draco knowing what was coming. Draco's lip quivered.

"Do it Draco!" his father roared, his Mother stayed quite in the corner watching her son. _Do it_ Harry thought _show them you're not a coward, show them how brave Draco should be behaving! Show me how much you hate me you wimp! _Draco lowered his wand slowly, his gaze fixed upon Harry.

"You stupid boy I will do it myself" Lucius glided behind shoving Draco Away Harry. He closed his eyes preparing himself for excruciating pain, hearing his heart drum loudly in his chest.

"Crucio" the word seemed to be drawn out like time had slowed down he heard Hermione and Ron's muffled cry's and saw them struggle desperately against their ropes before the curse hit.

Blinding pain needled into his skin like hot pokers. Harry heard screams echo off the walls not having enough sense to realize they were his own. The white hot pokers dug deeper into his skin burning his insides, the pain intensified when his scar exploded in pain. The white hot pokers stopped prodding him, the curse was lifted. He gritted his teeth, lying on the cold hard ground. Sound returned to him. A cold high voice breathed in his ear.

"You're a fool Harry Potter, I would always find you, you can't run around destroying my Soul and not expect me to find you!" he roared his voice echoing through the room. Harry remained still, gritting his teeth. He couldn't move, afraid it would bring on an attack of pain. He said nothing

"Do you think you can get away this time?" he asked

"Yes" Harry said his voice rasp from screaming. Voldemort cackled angrily before swiftly kicking him in the stomach. Harry doubled over spiting blood and gasping for breath willing himself to stay conscious despite the pain.

"You stupid boy!" He shouted. Harry felt Voldemort's eyes burning into him. _Keep him talking_ Harry thought. Time, he needed time.

"You're the one who's stupid Tom" he whispered "I'm not the one who ripped their soul apart" Hermione gasped from the corner of the room, Voldemort stopped pacing and stared at him.

"I'm not the one lying broken and battered on the floor awaiting death!" Voldemort raged. Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron. They stared at him through tears, shaking their heads, desperately willing him to stop talking but Harry wasn't afraid of Voldemort, he was no longer afraid of death, he wanted to show Voldemort he was never afraid of him.

"You don't scare me Tom, you never scared me I know your weakness I have always known it" Harry sneered at him feeling blood trickle down his chin.

"Oh yes Potter what is my weakness? What does that crackpot Dumbledore tell you will defeat me?" Voldemort laughed sending shivers down Harry's spine.

"Love" he spat.

The door flung open. A brilliant white light filled the room. Harry shielded his eyes whimpering in pain. The room crashed around him familiar voices shouted around the room and bangs echoed off the walls it was deafening. Someone screamed his name before Harry sunk into darkness.

"Harry can you hear me?" someone asked worried, squeezing his hand. Harry desperately wanted to open his eyes to show them he was okay but it was too hard it was a struggle. He begged himself to open them ignoring the discomfort. The room swam into view and blurry figure stared down at him.

"Harry! Oh thank god you're awake, we were so worried" Hermione came into focus followed by Ron. He blinked and stared up at their relieved faces, faces that looked like they hadn't slept in days.

"'M fine" He muttered, struggling to get the words out. He tried to sit up but it jolted his injuries.

"No mate, don't just rest, you'll hurt yourself" Ron said, pushing him gently down onto the soft bed

"I'm good at that aren't I" Harry sighed. Hermione gave a weary giggle

"No others seem to do it for you" Ron laughed

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked

"3 day's… we were beginning to think…. you wouldn't wake up" Hermione said with difficulty

"Harry why did you have to go and anger him? For a moment I thought you were mad, bloody hell you gave as right scare there mate." Ron said seriously. Harry looked away from him.

"I wanted him to know I'm not afraid of him" he said feeling dizziness overwhelm him.

"Well we are Harry, after what he did to you and all those other people" whispered Hermione.

"Wait where am I?" Harry asked looking around.

"You're at Grimwald place. We alerted Remus and the rest of the order when you were captured by snatchers, after we returned from Xenofeliouse Lovegood's, before we were captured. We thought this would be a safe place for you to recover, I'll go get Remus, tell him you're awake." Explained Hermione before leaving the room.

Harry was right. He thought. All he needed was time.

Time heals even the most deepest of wounds.

_FIN_


End file.
